


Pony

by Andrada (ScarletteLyn)



Series: The Dragon and the Stallion [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, songfic kinda, they gon fuuuuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/Andrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't stop listening to Pony so this happened. Based in the same universe as Relearn what has been lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony

                The day had been long and Viserys had no patience for it. Being married to the Khal was more than Viserys could’ve ever dreamed but some days Drogo just didn’t have time for him until they stopped for the night. So the white haired man sat on his horse, displeased and showing it to anyone who dared to look at him. On his bad days, most of the Khalasar understood that he was not to be bothered. His maids brought him food and water and warmed a bath for him all without asking on days like this. Sometimes Drogo would notice, frowning at his love’s displeasure. After all, he wanted nothing more than to soothe his husband and make him happy.

                Drogo usually tried his best to get time during the day to be with Viserys but sometimes it just wasn’t possible. His men needed him just as his husband did and though he felt bad, there wasn’t much he could do about it. Luckily he did know how to make Viserys feel just as appreciated as he deserved and turning back to his men, Drogo smiled. His men knew that smile from the past months of their marriage and made note of what was to come. When they set up camp, Drogo made a point to seek out his other half but he couldn’t find Viserys anywhere. It wasn’t until the meal that the Khaleesi returned, looking just as disgruntled as before.

“I was looking for you, my moon and stars,” Drogo smiled as his husband sat beside him.

“I went for a walk,” Viserys replied, leaning into the larger man easily. His muscles relaxed as one of Drogo’s massive hands rubbed up and down his back.

“Well you’re here now,” The Khal whispered. “And I know what we’re doing tonight?”

“I really don’t feel up to being fucked raw tonight,” Viserys sighed only making the Khal laugh. The westerner sat up and away from the man as a punishment.

“No no,” Drogo pulled him back. “I wasn’t laughing at you. That’s not what I had in mind.”

“What did you have in mind?” Viserys was suspicious.

“I’ll show you later my love,” The massive man purred and Viserys couldn’t help but at least be interested.

                The meal passed just as they all did. Servants brought Viserys the best of the food and their Khal the seconds. It had been nice of Drogo to give that to his husband, knowing that the westerner wasn’t quite used to their food yet. He had been trying more and more over the time he’d spent in the Khalasar though, eating more horse meat and a few other things that weren’t quite as revolting as they seemed. Most nights, they sat contentedly beside each other, making small talk about the day.

Some nights, Drogo would whisper dirty things into Viserys’ ear to see how long the slender man would sit there before dragging him off to their tent. That night though, he left his beautiful husband to wonder... Sort of. Slowly and with careful precision, Drogo let one large hand drift up on Viserys’ thigh. He felt the other man stiffen as he kept teasing. Surprisingly, Viserys managed to sit the entire meal unlike a few other memorable nights. When they were making their way to the tent, Viserys all but attacked him.

“Save some for bed hmm?” Drogo laughed, holding Viserys gently.

“I have no patience left!” Viserys huffed before attaching his lips back onto his husband’s.

                Luckily enough, the position they were in was perfect for what Drogo had planned. He was holding Viserys up from under his thighs with his lover’s slender legs wrapped around him. Instead of laying the smaller man down as he usually did, Drogo sat on the bed himself and Viserys was sitting in his lap. Against him, the Targaryen could feel the barbarian’s massive cock hardening. With a smile he kept making out with Drogo eagerly, grinding his hips into his husband’s like a common whore. He refused to acknowledge that fact but nevertheless, he knew what he wanted.

“You ignore me all day,” Viserys groaned as Drogo’s lips trailed down to his neck to leave bruises. “Then you do this to me. Gods, you’re an ass sometimes.”

“I told you I had a plan,” Drogo’s chuckle shook Viserys before he went back to nipping at sensitive flesh.

“What is that plan?” The westerner gasped. Drogo knew all his spots and it was killing him that all he could do was rake his nails down his husband’s tanned back.

“Undress.”

                Viserys was naked in record time. Drogo only had pants to step out of and having the bed to sit on was useful. Before long, both of them were nude and admiring the other’s body. Drogo had a look of pure hunger on his face that was matched by Viserys. The smaller man waited though; waited to be invited back onto his husband’s lap since that’s not how they usually did things. The Khal was a man who liked a few things and tended to stick to those. Pulling the pale, beautiful man back down, Drogo kissed him lovingly for a few moments before pulling back.

“I thought I would let you be in charge tonight,” Drogo whispered and watched as Viserys’ face showed his emotions. He cycled through a wide mix of confusion. “Why don’t you ride me like you ride Silver? Hmm, I know you’ve wanted to.”

“Fuck yes,” Viserys shoved Drogo’s shoulders until he was spread out on the bed.

Climbing a top him, Viserys made sure to return the marks that Drogo had made on his neck first. He was used to having the monstrous cock inside him so Viserys skipped a few steps in the process and eventually sunk down onto Drogo’s length. A massive groan ripped through Viserys as he tried to take the whole thing. When he did, his back arched and Drogo only watched and enjoyed. Carefully, he ran his tanned hands up alabaster legs to encourage his lover. Viserys however, was caught up in the moment and feeling of being so _full_. He was practically impaled on his husband’s cock. Without being able to really look, he reached out blindly and found Drogo’s hands before intertwining their hands.

When he started to move, it was difficult. The feelings were far too intese, magnified in this position and the Dothraki’s groans weren’t helping. It also wasn’t too long before Viserys was leaning forwards, kissing Drogo as he pistoned up and down on the massive cock that had ruined him for all other men. His thrusts got more frantic the more Drogo whispered to him. He was the master at turning Viserys on with nothing but words, even if they weren’t in the common tongue. He kept making dirty jokes about being ridden that were mixed with moans of how beautiful Viserys looked taking his entire length inside him. The smaller man managed to fuck himself into oblivion, coming without being touched. With one final slam, he sat on Drogo’s dick and just ground down onto it. He could feel his husband releasing in to him too and relished the feeling of being so completely stuffed. Slumping forwards, Viserys didn’t bother pulling off of his husband.

“So what did you think?” Drogo teased, drawing delicate patterns onto pale skin.

“I think I like you better than my horse.”


End file.
